Forgery
by Tragedy Tay
Summary: Ryan and Summer connect somewhat in the poolhouse during the S1 hiatus. RS, heavy SS undertones.


Title: Forgery

Summary: Ryan and Summer connect somewhat in the poolhouse during the S1-S2 hiatus.

Rating: Hard PG-13

AN: Eh, I was bored. I do not know why Ryan isn't in Chino. Maybe he came back for the weekend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You want puppies and pink and cotton-candy, Summer? Go find Seth."

Ryan said that after she kissed him, stoned and smiling. He just wanted her to be sure.

She's not sure of anything except for the fact that Seth isn't here.

"I want you," she said, her voice dripping with vengeance, "to fuck me."

"Don't," he said, as her hand moved down, but his muscles were already tightening in anticipation, as hers went stiff with resolution.

"Fuck Cohen," she said, because this is the biggest fuck you she can give to Seth.

"No, Summer-"

"I don't want to talk," she said, all air and whisper.

She's not here for the soft whispers and sweet words. Not here for love. This is to _forget _love, and to make Cohen goddamn crazy.

That is more than enough for her right now, and he's been able to work with much less.

She hadn't even taken off her shoes.

Ryan's hands stayed around her hips for a long time, like he isn't used to them being there, like it's uncharted territory.

He wouldn't believe for a second that she was still a month away from turning sixteen. She wasn't even sure he knew. Marissa had been held back in kindergarten, and Kirsten had held onto Seth for an extra year, afraid to let him go. Summer was just the baby, shoved into school early because her mom was sick of her dad fucking her nanny.

Her thighs clasped tight around his middle.

His hand began to go down, into her shorts, but she shook her head, her hair slapping his cheek.

"Hands off, Chino. No hands."

He pulled back immediately, confused.

"Don't touch me, just..." She gestured a little, and he nodded once in understanding, and snapped off her bra.

She slipped out of her shorts on her own, but just let them fall down enough, didn't take them off. He kept his fingers on her back after that, no stroking her cheek, no playing with her hair. Sometimes he reached up, and pulled on her ponytail, tilting her head back, but that was as much as he dared.

She doesn't need gentle anymore. She'd never expected it, not even with Seth, certainly not with Ryan, but for some ungodly reason he tries to make it soft for her.

"I'm not Marissa," she said, almost smiling.

That turned him around, and his eyes flashed with thousands of feelings that she didn't care enough to sift through. Then he shoved against her, and she gritted her teeth as he pushed. She was torn between howling in ecstasy and sobbing in regret and _guilt _and the worst pain of her life.

She loved _Seth_. Fuck.

"Fuck!" she screamed, rolling the word around in her throat, and wanting Seth to hear it.

Ryan grunted, and moved his hips a little faster. He can fulfill that demand.

She didn't even know she was crying, she thought maybe she was sweating, but then Ryan was pulling back, and looking at her like this was more than a mistake, like it was some unforgivable thing.

"O-kay?" he mumbled, breaking up the syllables.

"Don't stop," she cried, and was surprised that it was half a sob.

Neither of them deserved the damage they've been handed, but this is their small payback. It's just a few minutes of release.

But not really, because this is fucking everything up and tripling the hurt. But she doesn't want to stop.

Ryan is sorry that the only boy she loved ripped himself away from her. This is how he can comfort.

And it is comforting, somewhat. Masochistic and awful. But he's filling up spaces.

"You're very quiet," he said, and it's the first sentance since they started. "I thought that you would talk."

"What is there to say?" she replied disinterestedly.

He shrugged, and pulled back.

"We're done?" she asked, feeling a low pain in her gut, and already reaching for clothes, feeling far too exposed. This was a mistake.

"Yeah."

She avoided his eyes as she dressed, and he went into his bathroom, she could hear the shower.

She sat on his mussed up bed until the first tears hit her shoes.

There's nothing left to hold her up anymore, and it will be a very long way down.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

end.


End file.
